


Busted

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric gets home after riding along with his uncle and his uncle's sexy-as-hell boss.</p>
<p>Random drabble I woke up thinking about. Couldn't resist writing, and friends tempted me to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Eric hastily pulled his shirt off, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants, letting them drop to the floor as he drew water for a shower. The strain of his hard cock made his boxers tight and he needed release. He'd spent his day being dragged all around the island with his uncle. The problem started at the sorority house when the lovely ladies there implied that his uncle was married to that sexy serious boss of his. A small spark of jealousy flared up inside of him, but really how could he be jealous? Danny had been here for nearly three years, and he'd only been here for a couple days. Didn't stop him from wanting to see Steve come apart. Eric tugged his cock, using his precome as lube to add to the pleasure. He thought of Steve on his back, waiting for him patiently, rock hard dick oozing with precome. He thought about what it would be like to wrap his lips around Steve's nipples, lightly nipping at them while listening to the older man's cries. He thought of how tantalizing it would be to see Steve begging to be fucked, fingering him to prepare him for his cock. Eric began to lick his lips at the thought of tasting Steve, his mind practically screaming to jump the man next time he saw him and suck him off. Finally, he thought about Steve's ass, how tight it would be, and how hard Eric would fuck him, making sure to his his prostate every thrust to torture him with pleasure until he came, screaming Eric's name, complete bliss on his face. The thoughts got to be too much and Eric cried out his release, mind still picturing Steve's naked drained body. He cleaned himself up and walked out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Have fun in there thinking about my boyfriend?" 

Eric froze and turned towards the voice. 

"H-Hey, Uncle Danny..." 

Shit, how was he going to get out of this one?


End file.
